


Чай и Шпионаж

by RubyOry



Series: Кодовое Имя "Экскалибур" [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Don't copy to another site, Espionage, Genius!Merlin, M/M, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spies & Secret Agents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyOry/pseuds/RubyOry
Summary: - А ты хорош, - честно сказал агент, - очень хорош.- Есть такое.- Еще и скромен.- Не очень.Губы агента дрогнули:- Кто-то вроде тебя мог бы понадобиться МИ6.Пролог к «Ты живешь только дважды»
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Кодовое Имя "Экскалибур" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676392
Kudos: 17





	Чай и Шпионаж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and Espionage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485405) by [storyforsomeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyforsomeone/pseuds/storyforsomeone). 



> П/П: Приветик всем, кто решил начать читать этот перевод на просто потрясающий фанфик. Это очень большая работа, хотя вы сейчас находитесь только в самом ее начале, в прологе, дальше все будет гораздо интереснее.  
> Если вдруг вы найдете, какие-либо ошибки, опечатки, несостыковки и прочее, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, буду очень благодарна за любую конструктивную критику. Вот...  
> Перевод будет выходить очень долго, так как эта работа просто ОГРОМНАЯ, и работа предстоит очень кропотливая.  
> Спасибо за внимание, и приятного прочтения!  
> Чмаффь :3  
> P.S. Вот вам еще ссылкочка на тамблер автора: https://storiesforsomeone.tumblr.com  
> 

#  Чай и шпионаж

ДАТА: 23/07/2016

МЕСТО: Эалдор, Реабилитационная Тюрьма для Несовершеннолетних, камерный блок 012

ЦЕЛЬ МИССИИ: ~~ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО~~ – извлечение объекта, Мерлина Амбросиуса. Наблюдение за целесообразностью вербовки.

После четырех лет, двух месяцев, семнадцати дней и, скажем, трех часов тюремного заключения в самой защищенной тюрьме для несовершеннолетних Эалдора Мерлин мог бы подумать, что надзиратели тюрьмы поняли, что лишение хакера доступа к технике действительно сможет удержать его подальше от их системы.

Также установка блокировки на все электронные устройства в тюрьме не помогла сдержать его от обхода всех уровней безопасности системы управления файлами, важнейшей системы слежения и замены съемки камер видеонаблюдения продолжительным просмотром эпизодов «Звездного пути».

Он был хакером; наличие межсетевых экранов и «системы шифрования, которую невозможно взломать» было что-то вроде брошенного ему вызова. Ничто так не будило в Мерлине приятное чувство ностальгии, как взлом системы, используя только разобранный датчик пожарной сигнализации и небольшое количество проводов.

Естественно, режим блокировки был стандартной процедурой для каждого сотого проблемного подростка в тюрьме, хотя Мерлин сомневался, что многие из них были почтены сопровождением полдюжины надзирателей с каменными лицам, следящих за каждым его движением. При любых других обстоятельствах это было бы комично: один тощий девятнадцатилетний парень, которого ведут конвоем полностью вооружённые здоровенные грубияны. И определенно это не _колени Мерлина_ стучат друг о друга каждый раз, когда один из них случайно оказывается слишком близко.

Ну, чего и следовало ожидать от самого опасного черного хакера Британии.

Что было ненормально, так это двое агентов МИ6, которые ожидали его, когда охранники затолкали его в одну из комнат для допросов и заперли дверь.

Мерлин мимолетно оглядел незнакомцев, принимая во внимание их позицию, куда были направлены их взгляды, какая рука была ближе к плохо скрываемому оружию, неосознанно предполагая, кто, как и где первым выстрелит, разбирая по кусочкам каждого индивидуально.

Он обдумал это все за считанные секунды и скрестил руки:

\- Нет.

Двое мужчин взглянули друг на друга:

\- Извини? – сказал старший.

\- Ответ. На ваш вопрос. Нет.

\- Ты даже еще не выслушал, что мы предлагаем.

Мерлин испустил вздох полный страдания, как бы внутренне оплакивая идиотизм присутствующей компании.

\- Давайте пропустим часть, где мы притворяемся, что вы не специальные оперативники, работающие на правительство. Я знаю, что вы вербовщики возможно МИ5, более вероятно МИ6. Вы здесь, чтобы воспользоваться моим текущим положением, предлагая досрочное освобождение взамен на какую-то подпольную работу, которую вам нужно выполнить. Не заинтересован.

Молоденький моргнул:

\- Но... как...?

\- Умоляю. Ваши костюмы неприметные, но дорогие, сшиты индивидуально для каждого, если я правильно понял. Ваша работа хорошо оплачивается и требует официального костюма, но вы не хотите привлекать к себе внимание. Могли бы быть социальными работниками, но встает другой вопрос: небольшой пистолет в заднем кармане брюк. Не особо дружелюбно по отношению к детям с вашей стороны. У обоих военная выправка, в то время как стрелки на ваших пиджаках и чернила на пальцах предполагают офисную работу, линии загара на запястьях у твоего друга и тот факт, что его часы на четыре часа спешат, наводит на мысль, что он оперативный сотрудник, недавно вернувшийся откуда-то из Восточной Европы... Турции, возможно? – Мерлин взмахнул рукой пренебрежительно. – Затем еще и ваша обувь.

\- Обувь? – тупо переспросил агент.

\- Крепче, чем можно ожидать от классического бизнесмена, идеально для более активной деятельности, но возможно вы атлет. Подошва новая, но уже стоптанная: работа, которая требует ходьбу в костюме? Это сужает выбор достаточно значительно. Добавим утонченный патриотизм на ваших запонках и порох на большом пальце, плюс тот факт, что вы обследовали комнату по крайней мере дважды с тех пор, как я начал говорить, и мы имеем двух агентов секретной службы Её Величества. Что бы понадобилось двум агентам МИ6 в тюрьме для несовершеннолетних? Вербовка.Очевидно.

Тишина. Двое агентов уставились на него, и рот Мерлина дрогнул от контуженного выражения лиц у мужчин.

\- Чёрт возьми, они говорили, что он умен... – молоденький пробормотал своему коллеге. Мерлин сверкнул им своей ослепляющей улыбкой.

\- Думаю, что слово, которые вы ищете, это «гений». А ответ все еще нет, джентльмены. Хорошего дня.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Мы можем выпустить тебя отсюда меньше, чем через 24 часа.

Он остановился. Слова были резки, как будто агент выпалил их прежде, чем он смог изменить свое решение. За ним его компаньон быстро взглянул на него, но Мерлин едва заметил.

 _Свобода_. Это слово было как зов сирены, забытая песня, слова которой он не мог вспомнить, только обрывки мелодии. _Свобода_. Все, что ему нужно было сделать это работать на человека, который приговорил его к пожизненному заключению. Связать себя оковами _с Утером Пендрагоном_.

\- Заманчиво, но все еще нет, - сказал Мелин.

Агенты обменялись озадаченными взглядами. - Ты же понимаешь, ты преступник, не так ли? – спросил молоденький немного раздраженно.

– Твой приговор ничему тебя не научил?

\- Не понимаю, как пребывание в исправительном центре для несовершеннолетних может тебя научить чему-то кроме, как драить туалеты?

\- Молодой человек, – старший агент начал звучать нетерпеливо. – Я бы настоятельно тебе рекомендовал подумать от чего ты отказываешься....

\- Ох, хватит нести чушь. – сорвался Мерлин. – Я знаю, как это работает. Вы заставите меня делать грязную работу с условием освобождения, только чтобы бросить меня обратно сюда, когда вы закончите. Я уже повелся на это однажды. Я ... – Он глотнул, голос становился хриплым, – больше не попадусь. Не снова.

Мерлин посмотрел вниз на свои руки. С длинными пальцами и в мозолях, покрытые грязью, которая, кажется, никогда не смоется. Руки заключенного. Руки программиста. _Идиоты_. Они могли бросить его в камеру и забрать всю его технику, и они ни за что бы не поняли, что Мерлин _был_ оружием. Дайте ему доступ к компьютеру, и он смог бы разрушить маленькое правительство. С доступом МИ6 возможно не было бы системы в мире, в которую он не смог бы проникнуть и пошариться там прежде, чем кто-нибудь заметил неладное. Честно, он растрачивал себя, будучи заключенным.

Молоденький агент некомфортно поежился, но его старший компаньон был непоколебим.

\- Ты сам это сказал, - продолжил он благоразумным голосом, из-за чего Мерлин стиснул зубы. – Мы здесь с целью нанять тебя, а не эксплуатировать. МИ6 в беде.

\- По Вашему тону можно предположить, что мне не все равно.

\- О, так это _был не ты_ , кто прокрался в нашу систему несколько месяцев назад и спас МИ6 от слива данных.

Мерлин напрягся. _Черт_ :

\- Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите.

\- Давай пропустим ту часть, где мы притворяемся, что ты не хакер, который защищал безопасность МИ6, - сказал агент, повторяя слова Мерлин ему самому.

– Это был ты, кто вывел из строя вирус Нимуэ, не так ли, _Эмрис_?

Мерлин еле сдержался от того, чтобы никак не среагировать на имя.

\- И что из этого?

\- А ты хорош, - честно сказал агент, - чертовски хорош.

\- Есть такое.

\- Еще и скромен.

\- Не очень.

Губы агента дрогнули:

\- Кто-то вроде тебя мог бы понадобиться МИ6.

Без предупреждения пузырь истерики всплыл, и Мерлину пришлось сражаться со жгучим желанием рассмеяться:

\- Ок. Давайте проясним. Вы проделали весь путь сюда, чтобы всерьез нанять меня на ту же самую секретную службу, которая меня засадила за взлом?

\- Проще говоря, да.

 _Если бы они только знали._ Мерлин сглотнул, насильно подавляя вспышку магии, разгоревшуюся от его слов. Потерять здесь контроль – плохая идея, учитывая, что МИ6 следит за каждым его шагом и Утер незримо присутствует за каждой камерой. Он оставил ту жизнь далеко в прошлом, в тот день, когда Килгарра нашел его, выброшенного на берег реки, полумертвого, и привел его в свой подземный рай.

Тот день был днем, когда Мерлину было дано новое имя, новая жизнь. Эмрис. Призрак в компьютере, след, погребенный в строчках кода, одиночка, работающий в тени. Эмрис. Похоронить этот огонь магии внутри себя далеко в глубине души и научиться, как убивать с помощью проводов и строчек кода, а не прошептанным словом. Шанс убежать и никогда не оглядываться.

До сего момента.

\- Я хакер, а не солдат, - сказал он осторожно. – Что позволяет вам думать, что я хочу быть скованным организацией, которой я мог бы «помочь» и из своей спальни в пижаме?

\- По той же причине, что ты боролся с вирусом вне нашей системы без какой-либо выгоды для себя, - старший агент ответил. – Скажи мне, не просто соперничество против Нимуэ побудило тебя помочь, не так ли?

Мерлин открыл свой рот и закрыл его.

Он нахмурился:

\- Никаких контрактов. Не хочу оставить след своего присутствия в ваших базах данных. Строго между нами.

\- Договорились, - агент выглядел ну слишком довольным собой.

\- И никаких костюмов. Я не собираюсь менять весь свой гардероб на чертовы Канали* и шелк. Это для оперативных агентов. И снобов.

\- Дрескод... необязателен. Хорошо.

\- И чай.

\- Чай?

Мерлин медленно и широко улыбнулся:

\- Чай. Эрл Грей, если вы не против.

Оба агента посмотрели прямо на него.

\- Хорошо, я уверен, это можно организовать, - напыщенно сказал один из них.

\- Замечательно.

Ухмылка Мерлина стала проказливой. Резкий бледный свет камеры отбрасывал тень от его поразительных черт, лаская байроновские черты лица, оставляя полосы лунного света на его скулах. Его глаза были яркими обманчиво бесхитростными ослепительными сапфирами.

И его голос, когда он говорил, был, как ни странно, влиятельным и лишь немного удивленным, как если бы это был исход, к которому он так долго шел.

\- Когда начинаем?

*Canali – марка костюмов.


End file.
